


Going Down

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: When Gunji won't shut up, Kiriwar's first instinct is to gag him. But maybe there's a better way to occupy that big mouth of his...
Relationships: Gunji/Kiriwar (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 1





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Kiriwar is just awful and I love him. ;) A massive thanks to LdyBastet for her beta skills!

The nice thing about being part of Arbitro’s crew was that if Kiriwar wanted something, he could get it. Unlike the rest of Toshima. Real food instead of that Solid shit? Wander down to the kitchens. Booze? On tap. Cigarettes? As many packs as he could carry. It always made him laugh to see the contestants scrabbling around in the shit for junk tags, trying to grab whatever they could.

Of course, the perks came with a price. Not the killing – no, Kiriwar enjoyed the hell out of that. He just had to put up with a screeching boss and an idiot partner he couldn’t shake, but at least the first was fun to piss off and the second had his uses. Not many, but some.

Like when Kiriwar was bored. He was lying there on his bed, cigarette dangling from his lips and smoke curling up towards the ceiling, just enjoying doing nothing. Gunji was at the foot of the bed, having resisted all of Kiriwar’s earlier attempts to kick him out, humming to himself and picking apart… something. Kiriwar wasn’t sure what. Maybe it was best not to ask. 

It was the humming that was the problem. Gunji was off-key at the best of times, and it grated across Kiriwar’s last nerve. It made him want to take whatever the hell Gunji was playing with and shove it down his throat. That would shut him up, right?

“Hey.” Kiriwar prodded Gunji in the back with his foot. “Cut that shit out.”

“Cut what out?”

“That fucking noise. Get any higher and you’ll start to sound like the boss.”

“Ahh, the old man’s ears can’t take it!” Gunji followed up the comment by letting out one of his piercing laughs. How did he always know how to make things worse?

“Shut up! Keep it up and you’re getting gagged.”

“Yeah? I’d like you see you try. You wanna go?”

There was a metallic noise – Gunji reaching out for his claws. That could be fun too, but Kiriwar was enjoying his bed too much to want to go through the effort of getting up and handing Gunji’s ass to him. He’d have to go with the gagging option, but that also meant getting up and finding something he could stuff in there, and…

Wait.

He stubbed out his cigarette as a slow grin formed on his face. Maybe there was something else he could shove down Gunji’s throat that would be enjoyable for both of them.

“Nah. But I’ve got something here for you if you want to give that big mouth of yours a workout. Better than humming.”

There was a moment where he could practically hear the cogs turning as Gunji tried to figure out what he meant, but then realisation hit. Gunji dropped his toy as he started to crawl up the bed towards Kiriwar – it hit the ground with a wet splat, so Kiriwar just knew he’d be yelling at Gunji about it later. That was later though, he was already unbuttoning and pulling his cock out in anticipation of Gunji’s mouth. 

It didn’t take long to get ready, just a few strokes and Kiriwar’s cock was rock hard and straining upwards. Gunji seemed eager as well, licking his lips in anticipation as he leaned down over Kiriwar. There was a moment where Kiriwar could feel Gunji’s breath tickling over the tip, and then it was all wet heat, a rush of pleasure running through Kiriwar as Gunji took as much as he could into his mouth and started to suck lightly. 

Say what you like about Gunji, and Kiriwar did, but he was pretty damn good with his mouth. Maybe it was because he was always running it off, but he knew how to put in just the right amount pressure as he sucked. He worked his tongue too, curling and rolling it around Kiriwar’s cock as much as he could manage with something so big filling his mouth. The best kind of gag, in Kiriwar’s opinion.

It wasn’t _entirely_ perfect though.

“Hey.” Kiriwar grabbed a fistful of Gunji’s hair and yanked, pulling his head up he could see Gunji’s eyes. They were a little glazed, but still sharp enough to glare back at Kiriwar for interrupting his fun. “Watch the teeth.”

Gunji just grinned, giving Kiriwar’s cock a lazy, slow lick from base to tip so Kiriwar could get a good long look at that tongue of his. Gave Kiriwar a nice flash of the offending teeth, too, before tonguing lightly around the tip.

Kiriwar didn’t think Gunji was _quite_ crazy enough to bite his cock off mid-blowjob, but he couldn’t rule it out either. That was part of what made it so hot.

Still, he’d said he was going to give Gunji’s mouth a workout and he meant it. Hand still tangled up in Gunji’s hair, he pulled Gunji’s head forward again, forcing it down to take as much of Kiriwar’s length as he could manage before he started to gag. Not that Gunji seemed to care, his shoulders shook as though he was about to start laughing again before he started to suck at Kiriwar even harder. It was good, but still not enough - Kiriwar’s other hand reached down to join its partner in Gunji’s hair, holding his head in place to force him to keep Kiriwar’s cock as deep down his throat as it could go and keep sucking. Normally, that would’ve been Gunji’s cue to complain, but he kept going, head bobbing against Kiriwar’s hands as he sucked and sucked, until one last scrape of teeth sent Kiriwar over the edge and emptying himself into Gunji’s mouth.

And that was it. He shoved Gunji aside, letting him finish himself off as the post-orgasm haze kicked in. 

At least it was nice and quiet. Apparently, he’d worn Gunji’s throat out too much for him to hum any more. Wasn’t that just perfect? Not that gagging him the regular way wouldn’t have been fun as well, but he could always save that for next time. Kiriwar grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit up again, taking a long drag and blowing out a puff of smoke towards the ceiling as he lay back down.

Yeah, life was pretty good.


End file.
